


Nsfw| Humphrey Dumpty

by SirenixOverload



Series: NSFW| Ever After High [2]
Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenixOverload/pseuds/SirenixOverload
Summary: Ever wondered what Humphrey Dumpty is into? well now you can find out with this guide
Series: NSFW| Ever After High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Nsfw| Humphrey Dumpty

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is as promised my ever after high story there may be a birthday in my family but everyone gets a present so sit back relax and enjoy this story
> 
> Disclaimer: Please note I am not to be held responsible for the trouble any teenage boys drunk or otherwise might get into as a result of this story

NSFW Letters | Humphrey Dumptey  
A - After Sex  
• Humphrey will collapse next to you to rest. Then he'll help you get cleaned up while making a hot drink and wrapping you up in a warm blanket to keep you nice and dry before putting a movie on for you and him to watch.  
.B - Bottom or Top  
• Humphrey's versatile. He can give as good as he can take, with his bubble butt and his hung cock. He can't decide what he likes best - it's usually depending on the time of night or where you both are.  
C - Cum  
• Daring always wanted to cum on you. He wants to rub his seed into your skin, marking you as his territory telling everyone to keep clear of you  
D-Dirty Secret  
Humphrey used to pee with his jeans and underwear at his ankles. He couldn't do it in public but now that he doesn't care so you can expect to see a full moon every time he goes to the toilet so don't be surprised if you find him peeing at a urinal with his jeans and underwear at his ankles although once he filmed himself peeing at the urinal with his jeans and underwear at his ankles just for you to watch late at night.  
E - Experience  
• Humphrey’s had some experience from fooling around with half the male student body of Ever After High. By now, he's pretty confident with what he does and can make you feel fantastic.  
F - Favourite Body part  
• loves your butt. He loves squeezing it, spanking and gently rubbing it.  
G - Gag Reflex  
• Humphrey’s got a pretty resilient gag reflex. He can take about 10 and a half inches before gagging, he's not sure if it’s a natural talent or not but he loves you too much to care.  
H - Hair  
• Humphrey doesn't have a hairy body - he doesn't even keep a trail - a side effect of being the next humpty Dumptey.  
I - Intimacy  
• Humphrey’s incredibly intimate. He's very honest about his feelings, about his fears and dreams. He hopes you can do the same in return until you both die.  
J - Jerking  
• Humphrey's got an mild sex drive, so sometimes when you're all worn out, he’ll just sleep until you wake up before round 2.  
K - Kinks  
• Humphrey loves to get spanked even misbehaving just to have a paddle smacked on his bare butt and he loves having hot wax poured on his chest.  
L - Lube  
• Humphrey can go either way. If you want lube, he’ll trip over his own clothes to get some but he’s more than happy to go in with his spit which you secretly find gross.  
M - Massages  
•Humphrey quite enjoys giving each other massages, however sometimes he can't help himself and it turns into oily sex that leaves you asleep for hours.  
N - Nopes  
• It's hard to turn Humphrey off - just don't break his tech around him and you'll be fine.  
O - Oral  
•Humphrey loves to give and receive blowjobs. He could spend an entire morning doing it but you both have class so he'll wait till you return or until lunch.  
P - Position/Place  
• Humphrey just loves to do it outside or in the shower. He's an animal - he wants to fuck you in the wild either against a tree or in the grass even once in Headmaster Grimm's office but don't tell Headmaster Grimm that.  
• He enjoys doggy style as his favourite position because he enjoys feeling you pound into him.  
Q - Quickies  
• You and Humphrey will have a lot of quickies to satiate his sex drive, often in the shower or in the forest. He needs to get off, and he wants to with you.  
R - Risky  
•Humphrey loves to play it risky. As mentioned, he loves to have fun in the forests, out in the open or even in the shower. He loves the thrill of you being with him anywhere.  
S - Sexts  
• It's rare you'll leave Humphrey and not receive a text of a selfie with him completely naked. He loves to give something to enjoy in class through a secret chatroom you and him set up.  
T - Toys  
• Humphrey used to not know what the toys were for but after being introduced to them he loves paddles and hot wax  
U - Underwear  
Humphrey once always went commando but now he wears and own a lot of jockstraps just because he likes the way they expose his butt.  
V - Volume  
• When he's on bottom, Humphrey’s a mess, but when he's on top he’ll roar as he cums, unless you muffle or gag him.  
W - Wrecking Ball  
• Humphrey’s an gentle boy. He'll make sure that no furniture is destroyed especially if you ask him to.  
X - X-ray  
•Humphrey's got a 8 and a half inch cock.  
Y - Yeps  
• You are his turn on. He loves you and it's in his nature to show you how much he loves you.  
Z = Zest  
• Just give him a look and he’ll pounce like a beast.


End file.
